The Incredible Hulk and Wolverine Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Hector * Holeridge * Jasper * Marie Cartier * Matthews Locations: * :* * :* * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 181 | Writer2_1 = Len Wein | Penciler2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker2_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor2_2 = Adam Philips | Editor2_3 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = And Now... the Wolverine! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Holeridge * * Matthews Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 26 | Writer3_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler3_1 = Ken Landgraf | Inker3_1 = George Pérez | Colourist3_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer3_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor3_2 = Adam Philips | Editor3_3 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = At the Sign of the Lion | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Sign of the Lion Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * All three stories are recoloured from their original edition. * This 48-page double-size issue features a wrap-around cover. * This issue reprints Incredible Hulk #180-181. It is also reprinted in the Wolverine Battles the Incredible Hulk one-shot special. * "At the Sign of the Lion" was originally printed in Marvel Treasury Edition #26. * This issue includes a six-page text article by Peter Sanderson entitled, "Wolverine: The Evolution of a Character". * The Hulk chronologically appeared last in flashback in the first story in Marvel Comics Presents #59. His last previously published appearance was in Giant-Size Spider-Man #1. * Betty Ross appeared last in Incredible Hulk #179. She appears next in Incredible Hulk #184. * The Wendigo appeared last in Incredible Hulk #162. This is his final appearance to date. * Georges Baptiste and Marie Cartier appeared last in Incredible Hulk #179. Baptiste becomes the second Wendigo in this issue. Final appearance of Marie Cartier to date. * The Weapon X Project is referenced for the first time in this issue. * This issue features the first canonical appearance of Adamantium, although it won't be referenced as such until issue #181. * First and only appearance of Jasper and Hector, two farmers. * Jack Armbruster makes reference to Major Talbot's recent escape from Russia. This event took place in Incredible Hulk #176. * First and only appearance of Matthews and Holeridge, two officers in the Royal Canadian Air Force. | Trivia = | Recommended = * (1st appearance of the Wendigo) * (1st full Wolverine story) * (Wolverine vs. Grey Hulk) * (Wolverine joins the X-Men) * * * (Alternate continuity) * : What If Wolverine Killed the Hulk? * : What If the Hulk Killed Wolverine? | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Wolverine article at Wikipedia * Wolverine profile at Marvel Universe }}